


Reggie Kray Daddy Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [9]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 4





	Reggie Kray Daddy Headcannons

  * Reggie can’t stop grinning as soon as he finds out you’re pregnant. He’s alway wanted kids because despite the lifestyle he leads, he likes to think of himself as a family man as well. Everyone in the East End soon knows you’re having his baby, and while he’s cocky enough to believe he’s untouchable he’s not too naive to know that his enemies won’t try and use you and the baby as leverage. So, he increases the security around the house when he’s not home and doesn’t allow you to go anywhere alone.


  * Reggie isn’t one for getting too involved in all the check ups and everything like that because he definitely doesn’t want to hang around in the maternity clinic all afternoon. That’s not to say he’s not interested, because he always makes sure to ask how the appointments have gone and such. Also, he loves coming home and seeing your swollen belly and he’ll smile when you show him the tiny clothes you’ve bought for the baby, but he’s not too invested in all that side of things. Although he will build the cot from scratch just like his Dad did for him and Ronnie.


  * Reggie won’t be in the room when you’re giving birth because again, that’s just not what men do. He’ll be downstairs with Ronnie and Albie, smoking and pretending that the agonising cries coming from upstairs aren’t affecting him. The second his mum comes down to tell him he’s a father, he’ll have the whiskey open and ready to toast his newborn child. Once you’re all cleaned up and stuff, that’s when he’ll come upstairs with a massive smile, peeking his head round the door cautiously at first. He’s proud as punch but it’ll be a little while before he holds the baby because he’s just so happy watching them feeding from you or being snuggled in your arms. When he eventually holds them, he looks so at ease as though he’s always had a baby in his arms, and he takes them downstairs to meet their Uncle Ronnie straight away.


  * We’ll give Reggie his due because he doesn’t shy away from changing nappies and he’s not phased by vomit or poop at all. He often gets home late from the club and he uses that opportunity to do the last night feed in order for you to get some much needed rest, and also to have some quality time with his child. He wouldn’t say he’s overly emotional about being a father. Like, he ADORES his children but he doesn’t get emotional over all their achievements in the way you do.


  * Reggie is very strict but never nasty. His children know that he expects them to behave and do as they’re told, but he also wants them to have fun and do all the things children do. He’ll think nothing of flinging off his suit jacket and joining his kids in a game of football in the street, especially so he can help them win. His children always have the best of everything but as they get older he’s adamant that they learn the value of money and earning the things they want, even if it means cleaning the window for you or doing errands for the neighbours. He’s got what he’s got through hard work (and crime of course) but ultimately it wasn’t all just handed to him and Ronnie on a plate and the same will go for his children.


  * Reggie knows he works a lot and one of his favourite things to do is to pick the kids up early from school sometimes (who’s gonna say no to Reggie Kray?) and take them to the seaside for fish and chips and an ice cream. He just loves to run around with them on the beach and have no worries, no nothing. He knows that when they get back and the kids are asleep in the car, he’s in for a right bollocking with you, but you do so much with them that sometimes he just wants that time on his own with them too. Plus, the sea air gets them all good and tired so they don’t disturb whatever plans he’s got for you that night.


  * As his kids grow older, Reggie begins to realise that being the father of both a daughter and son is a very different kettle of fish. He has no problem in letting his son go out with his friends and mess around with girls; in fact he loves to joke with him about which girl he’s seeing and actively encourage it. Reggie is faithful to you but when he was young he made sure to sow his wild oats and of course he wants his son to do the same before settling down. Your daughter on the other hand? Well, the poor girl can’t go anywhere without Reggie asking where, why, who, how long? And if he even gets so much as a sniff of boy, he’s on the warpath because nobody is good enough for his little girl.


  * When the children leave home, Reggie knows you’re sad because your whole life has revolved around looking after them so he buys you a little florist shop to give you something to do now that they’re gone. He knows you miss doing everything for them, but he reminds you that one day you’ll be able to do it all over again with your grandchildren. And the best bit about that? You get to give them back afterwards.




End file.
